


I'm gonna make it bend and break

by Kindred



Series: Thanks for the memories [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jerry own's charley, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, broken charley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find Peter in London with another girl on his arms, Charley wants to hurt him he wants to brake him like he did to him and he's going to let Jerry help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make it bend and break

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long to do, I had rewritten this 3rd part 4 times now and this is the version I happiest with.
> 
> Love Kindred.... x-x-x
> 
> Merry Christmas 
> 
> P.S. yes I am using Fall out Boy song 'Thanks for the memories'

Peter had ruined Charley, the day he screwed him against the broken glass floor he had taken something from him that Jerry could only try, his fight. The teen ended up going into Jerry’s den with only half his heart the only thing he had left that night was his baby. He could still remember looking at himself in the mirror at his slight bump his hand running over the small dome but that memory ends in bitterness when a group of men attacked him.

He let Jerry tare him apart and slowly stitch him together he kept him human as to their agreement, when they find Peter Jerry will Charley peace and make him a vampire. Charley didn’t know why he wanted to find him but he guess he wanted to hurt him and he was willing to be Jerry’s bitch to do so. Here he was looking at the man who stole his innocents and left him alone. Peter has his arm around another girl waist whispering something in his ear making her giggle, in that moment he wanted to mentally hurt him he wanted to make the man feel guilty. He pulled his hood up and walked over to them and bumped into the couple.

They fell onto the floor the young woman screeching at the dirty water getting on her dress, Peter shook his head as he sat up and went to help the blonde “Are you okay?” He asked her   
“My dress look at that boy did.”   
“Sorry miss.” Charley whispered as he stood up   
“You better be!” She hissed, Peter just looked at the teen blinking, he couldn’t see the boy’s face right but it set his heart screaming against his rib cage…no it can’t be…   
“I’m sorry.” Charley said again and walked quickly passed dropping something from his pocket. Peter bent down and picked up the item and saw it was an ID card Charley James. …oh god… Peter thought as he looked to see the boy move though the street   
“CHARLEY!” He yelled, the boy in the grey hoody froze and then turned and his face was show in the low lights of day sun “Charley.” He whispered. The teen shook his head and ran off before Peter could try and catch him.

Charley ran until he got to the B and B he was staying, Jerry watched as the teen comes bursting into the room. The vampire cocked his head to the side as Charley rested against the door “He saw me.” He whispered as he kept his head down low   
“Did you leave the ID behind?” He asked   
“Yes, he yelled out my name.” Jerry grinned as he stood up and walked over to him, he stood in front of him looking at him watching his face. Moving his hand he hook his fingers under Charley’s chin and helped him lift his head up making him look up at him as Jerry used his other hand to brush off the hood   
“Good boy.” He smiled kissing the corner of the young man’s lips before looking into his shimmering eyes “You’re not second guessing yourself are you?” He whispered   
“No. I’m just shaking up seeing him again, it got me thinking.” Jerry unzipped Charley’s hoody and slide his hand up the clothed chest to his shoulders and then helped slide the ash grey hoody down the teen’s arms to the floor   
“What were you thinking my sweet Charley?” He asked as he pulled the boy towards the double bed.

Charlie looked the other way at Jerry kissed the young man’s neck mouthing at the scared skin “Tell me baby?” He whispered into the teen’s ear as he moved his hand under the waist band under Charley’s jeans getting a gasp out of him   
“I…I saw him and he looks no different like what we went thought what he did doesn’t hunt him or affect him. He raped me and he’s walking around like his old self.” Jerry sat up and pulled Charley into his lap, the vampire trailed his fingers over the scars on Charley’s neck watching him shiver at the warm touch he could tell he has gone out and had ‘dinner’   
“Peter is a self-absorbed coward and what he did to you was his way of getting out of helping you, he knew what you were getting into I suppose he hoped that you won’t come looking for me.” Charley was quiet again something that the vampire had to get use to a part of him does miss the sassy loud mouth teen but between him and Peter they had ruined him. “Just rest.” He told him letting the teen rest his head on the vampire’s shoulders and rubbed his back.

It was a couple of days before Charley left the b and b, he saw a black car in the parking lot, moving away from the room he has been staying he carried on walking down the road heading towards a local café. The car from the parking lot followed him and he had stopped and turned to watched it move next to him, the driver’s window was rolled down and Charley saw Peter looking back at him. They just looked at each other before Charley walked around to the passenger’s side and slipped into the car and they drove off.

They were quiet while Charley pulled out his phone and sent out a message and then put the phone back into his pocket “What are you doing in London?” Peter asked his hand gripping the wheel of the car   
“Need to get away.” Charley answered, something in Charley’s voice made Peter uncomfortable. He saw the teen run into that B and B after the teen knocked him and his date over, he couldn’t believe that Charley was here in London, he wondered what happen to make the teen run.

They reached where Peter was living. The teen stood in the living room looking around the walls were dark and there was gothic décor everywhere like his penthouse in Vagas “Umm do you want a drink?” He asked, Charley looked at him with dull eyes and nodded, swallowing a hard lump in his throat he watched the boy walk around “Please sit make yourself at home…” Peter tells him. The young man took his set as he watched the nervous man walk over to him and hand him a drink. Charley took the drink and down it in one and hissed at the burn of the drink before he held it out to Peter   
“Please can I have another.” Charley asked, Peter doing his normal pulled the bottle out of his pocket and poured the warm brown liquid into the glass and watched young man down at glass “Another.” Charley said  
“Okay one more and please sip this one.” Peter begged him, the young man looked up at him locking eyes with him   
“Thank you.” He said as he placed the third drink on the table next to the chair he was sat on. He started to feel the heat of the room as the strong drink burn his inside as it worked its way into his blood making him light headed.

Charley pulled his hoody off and threw it on the chair next to him and fanned himself, Peter took a sip of his drink as he began to feel like a nervous wreck, this was not the same boy he left in Vagas this boy is broken. There was scars on his neck that told him that the vampires have been feeding from him and left a mess. He thought this must be why he’s in London running form Jerry “Charley…”  
“I haven’t forgotten.” The young man said   
“I supposed you wouldn’t would you.” Peter sighed rubbing his eyes before pulling his hand down his face “Charley I’m so sorry I did that I didn’t mean to take it as far as I did.”   
“Really you seemed to know what you were doing, when you up and left in the night.” The young man said with a light hint of venom on his lips. Again silence fell around them that seem to suffocate Peter   
“H…How’s your mum?” The brown haired young man looked up at him and took his on drink and down it   
“Dead, brain bleed. She never woke up.” Peter was deathly quiet now before he spoke again  
“A…Amy did you get her back?” He knew that was hopeless but he hope there was something in this kid’s life that was still there for him  
“Dead, I killed her got any more stupid question?” He asked as he stood up looking at the clock in the room before looking back at him and started stripping.  
“Charley!” Peter cried out as he watched the broken teen undress “Look I know thing are looking bad but…but”  
“But what Peter…” Charley purred as he warped his arms around his neck as he stood there half naked   
“You had too much to drunk y…you need a shower and- and…stop that… a good strong cuppa…Charley… Charley stop… get your hands out of there!” Peter cried out as the brown haired teen pushed him towards the bedroom, well he guessed it was the bed room.


End file.
